I'm Not Like Him
by gothpunkemo314
Summary: .Sasuke and Sakura are rivals in their band..Sakura hates the Uchihas for a certain reason..Can Sasuke find out the reason and be able to change Sakura's point of view to the Uchihas?...k.k.anyway please review.heheheheh. THANKS ;D!.hahahah!. .


First Chapter The Real Reason

**Disclaimer** I don't and never will own Naruto

**I'm Not Like Him**

It was a very loud Saturday night for a concert and a showdown was going on. It was a showdown between two rival bands, a boy band and a girl band. The boy band's name was **Bad Boys Get-up** and in there was the five hottest boys you could ever see, and they are Sasuke the hottest boy in the band and he is the guitarist, Naruto the leader of the ban and the vocalist, Shikamaru the drummer, Neji also the guitarist and Kiba the pianist.

In the girls band there was Sakura, the vocalist of the band and also the leader, Ino the bands drummer, Hinata the guitarist, Tenten also the guitarist. Sakura's band was called the **Tragedy Dolls**. There they were in the stage were they play there hearts out.

The Bad Boys Get-up were the first one who played in the concert. Next was the Tragedy Dolls Band. That night was full of fun, music, songs, laughter, shouts, and much more that you can see or hear in concerts. That night was beautiful until

"Sakura-chan, the Bad Boys Get-up are here! What do we do" said Ino.

"Relax Ino-chan, we are just going to ignore them and do our thing." said Sakura with a very cold expression on her face. With this Ino suddenly felt weird and scared for she knew that Sakura was really furious that time. Sakura was a cold-hearted heart throb. She doesn't care for anyone just only for her friends. She has the same attitude as Sasuke, the cutest boy in the Poisons which Sakura really hates the most.

"Yo! Wazup ladies" Sikamaru asked them in the backstage.

"Were done playing so it's your turn next" said Naruto with a very big smile on his face.

"You better go up there if you don't want to lose to us" said Sasuke with a very very cold expression. Then out of nowhere a voice replied to him

"With pleasure" said by a very cold voice which everyone in the Tragedy Dolls new. And that voice belongs to none other than Sakura.

"We don't want do miss this concert for anything in the world" she said replying to the cold heart guy she was talking to and passed by him with a little evil smirk on her face. With this Sasuke was surprised. _Interesting girl_ he thought.

After the concert, Naruto invited the girls to have a drink with them and they all agreed except for Sasuke and Sakura.

"Come with us now you guys" said Naruto with a very pleading voice.

"Shut up!" said Sasuke.

"Never talk so loud again or I'll staple your mouth" said Sakura walking off.

"Sakura-chan where are you going?" asked by Hinata.

"I thought we're going to have a drink " said Sakura with a very cold tone that anyone was shaking of fear.

"Well!" she continued and everyone nodded except for Sasuke. "Well, if that's the case we better get going or we will not make it" said Sakura and everyone followed her.

"She is a tough one" asked Shikamaru to Ino.

"Super tough, I mean she doesn't care about other people, she only cares about herself and her friends" Ino replied.

* * *

**At the Bar where they drank…**

"Another beer" shouted Sasuke and Sakura to the bar tender as they gave death

glares to each other.

"make it a tequila!" shouted Sakura while Sasuke was really surprised at her attitude. He really never had seen a girl like this before plus what really surprised him was that Sakura wasn't affected by his charismatic and charming looks.

"so what do you do for fu-"Sasuke started and Sakura stopped him by answering

"just shut up and drink Uchiha Boy!." No one has ever called him like that except for his brother Itachi.

**At the other table**

* * *

"why is Sakura's attitude like that Ino" asked Shikamaru

"it's a long story and you would probably wont believe it plus Sakura doesn't want to talk about it or blurt it out to anybody"

"but please just tell me so I won't be confused"

"alright but promise me don't tell anybody or else Sakura will totally kill me"

"alright"

So Ino started talking while Shikamaru did all the listening "Sasuke's brother Itachi was Sakura's former lover but Itachi was engaged to another woman. They have been lovers for about 3 years but Itachi left her for that woman. Then Sakura found out that he dropped the engagement off but she was also depressed when she found out that Itachi just dropped the engagement because he was joining a band called **"Drastic Fall "** after that Ino took a deep breath and spoke again

"so that's the reason why Sakura's attitude changed"

"ah so it was all Itachi's fault wait till Sasuke know this"

with that Ino gave him a death glare until he gave up and promised not to tell anyone.

Back to Sakura and Sasuke

"Why is attitude like that?" asked the very curios but not much Sasuke.

"Nothing that concerns you UCHIHA boy!" she said in a very gruffly tone that emphasize the uchiha word.

"why is your BLOOD BOILING THAT MUCH ON ME?" he couldn't stop himself anymore and began to shout but he was stunned by the action of Sakura who just left not saying anything to him anymore and with a single salty tear that drop from her eyes. 'Sakura" he thought.

* * *

--

Note : so what you think?.hehe. please review!. Thank You! ;D…

A little of the next chapter

"_I dare you to…." With that Ino whispered something to her ear._

"_Shut up Ino !." Said Sakura_

.what do you think Ino whispered to Sakura?...hehehe!.

..k.k.till nextime!.. ;D..


End file.
